Dinner for four Das langersehnte Wiedersehen
by AefKaey
Summary: Harry und Ginny haben zusammen ein tolles Haus mit Garten. Nach über einem Jahr sollen nun auch Hermine und Ron, die im Ausland waren, zu Besuch kommen. Es gibt ein langes Abendessen...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Ein warmer Tag im Sommer. Die Sonne schien und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Alles war ruhig. Nur vereinzelt hörte man einen Vogel aus den Bäumen zwitschern oder eine Biene, die, auf der Suche nach der nächsten Blume, leise vor sich hin summte.

In einem großen Garten saß eine junge Frau auf einer Bank. Ihr langes, rotes Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und mit ihren Sommersprossen im Gesicht sah sie sehr hübsch aus. Die Frau las in der Zeitung. Auf dem Titelbild war ein großes Bild vom neuen Zaubereiminister zu sehen, der ein Interview gegeben hatte über seine Vorstellungen von der Verbesserung der Lage.

„Könnte wetten, er hält sich eh nicht daran.", sagte die Rothaarige zu sich selber. Sie rollte die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den kleinen Holztisch vor sich. Dann nahm sie sich die Tasse Tee, welche neben der Zeitung stand, und trank sie aus. Das Öffnen der Kellertür drang an ihr Ohr.

„Schatz?!"

„Auf der Bank!"

Ihr Freund war von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und suchte nach ihr. Seine schwarzen Haare waren genauso zerstrubbelt wie jeden Tag. Er konnte machen, was er wollte – Nichts half.

„Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte Ginny.

„Na ja, langweilig wie immer. Zur Zeit ist einfach rein gar nichts los bei uns im Büro. Und deiner?"

Die Rothaarige griff nach der Zeitung, schlug das Titelblatt erneut auf und zeigte es Harry.

„Sie haben ein Interview mit ihm geführt über seine Vorstellungen. Totaler Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst.", gab sie ihm als Antwort.

Harry Potter nahm seiner Geliebten den Tagespropheten ab und überflog den Artikel.

„Na ja, typisch Kingston. Er denkt, er weiß und kann alles. Aber wir können es leider nicht ändern. Wir müssen damit leben. So schlimm es auch sein mag."

Ginny seufzte. Sie nahm ihre Tasse und stand auf.

„Kommst du auch mit rein?"

„Ich werde noch schnell die Hecke zu Ende schneiden. Das hatte ich gestern nicht mehr geschafft. Wann wollen Ron und Hermine kommen?"

„Gegen sechs hatte Mine gesagt." Mit den Worten gab sie Harry noch einen kleinen Kuss und verschwand im Haus.

Seit einem halben Jahr wohnten sie nun hier. Hermine und Ron waren im Ausland gewesen, weil ihre Eltern nach Amerika gezogen waren. Das Paar war gestern wieder nach Hause gekehrt und wollte nun endlich den Stolz von ihren Freunden betrachten.

Das Haus stand in einem kleinen Vorort von London. Luna Lovegood wohnte drei Häuser weiter und auch Neville Longbottom traf man in dieser Straße an. Die Freunde sahen sich öfters mal und genau deswegen gefiel ihnen diese Gegend auch so sehr.

Hinter dem Eigenheim hatten sie einen kleinen Garten. Harry hatte eine Hecke angepflanzt und mittels eines Zauberspruches schneller wachsen lassen. Zu seinen Muggelnachbarn hatte er gesagt, dass dies eine besondere Pflanze sei, die schneller wachsen würde, als jede andere. Sie hatten es ihm natürlich abgenommen.

Seit einem Monat gab es auch einen kleinen Gartenteich im halbjapanischen Stil. Ginny war begeistert davon gewesen. Es war ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk von Harry. Er hatte sich sehr viel Mühe dabei gegeben und war die Sache mit viel Fantasie angegangen. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt.

Insgesamt sah das Haus mit dem Garten von Harry und Ginny einfach wunderbar aus. Sie hatten sich gut eingerichtet und fühlten sich wohl. Wie eine kleine Familie wohnten sie dort.

In der Küche stellte Ginny ihre Tasse ins Abwaschbecken. Sie wollte noch ein bisschen mit dem Saubermachen warten, denn erst musste noch das Essen vorbereitet werden. Und so wie sie Harry und Ron kannte, aßen sie sehr viel.

Im Laufe des Tages hatte Ginny eine Liste erstellt, auf der vermerkt war, was es wie und wann geben sollte.

Vorspeise

Tomatencremesuppe

Kürbiscremesuppe

Hauptgericht

Kartoffeln

Reis

Wiener Schnitzel

Knieselkeulen

Nachspeise

Schokoladentorte

Fledermauskekse

„Na mal sehen, ob das reichen wird.", sprach sie sich selber zu, als sie die Liste noch einmal durchging. Dann holte Ginny Tomaten aus dem Kühlschrank und kleine Kürbisse aus dem Regal. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs flogen die Messer durch die Luft, schnitten die Tomaten klein und Löffel höhlten die Kürbisse aus. In der Zeit holte die Rothaarige zwei Töpfe aus dem Schrank und machte die restlichen Zutaten für die Suppen fertig. Dann nahm sie noch die kleingeschnitten Stücken Tomate und Kürbis und fügte sie dem jeweiligen Topf zu.

Somit hatte sie Zeit für die nächsten Sachen. Aus einem anderen Regal in der Vorratskammer holte Ginny Kartoffeln, lies sie schälen, waschen und klein schneiden. Die zwei Reisbeutel wurden in einen Topf geschmissen und gekocht.

Da diese beiden Sachen eh etwas länger dauerten, holte die Rothaarige das Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank und legte sich zwei Eier und Semmelmehl zurecht. Ein erneutes Mal lies sie mit Zauberei den Fleischhammer das Fleisch klopfen, nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf der Arbeitsplatte zurecht. Auf den einen kamen die zwei Eier, auf den anderen das Semmelmehl. Die Pfanne stand auch schon auf dem Herd bereit und das Fleisch war nun fertig. Ginny nahm jedes einzelne Stück, tunkte es in die Eier und wälzte es danach in das Semmelmehl. Die vier Schnitzel schmiss sie dann in die Pfanne und lies sie Braten.

Fehlten noch die Knieselkeulen. Diese hatte sie über den Tag schon auftauen lassen und holte sie nun aus der Spüle. Zusammen mit Paprika legte sie die vier Keulen in eine Auflaufform und stellte diese in den Backofen. Dann stellte Ginny noch die Uhr, damit sie die Keulen auch ja nicht vergas, wendete die Schnitzel und sah im Kühlschrank nach der Schokoladentorte, die sie sicherheitshalber auch schon heute morgen gebacken hatte.

„Hier riecht es aber lecker!" Harry steckte seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür und sah sich um.

„Geh du dich erst mal duschen!", fauchte Ginny, weil ihr Freund immer noch seine Arbeitskleidung trug.

„Schon dabei!", antwortete dieser nur und verschwand ins Bad.

„So, die Suppen sind bald fertig, die Kartoffeln und der Reis kochen, die Keulen sind im Ofen und die Schnitzel müssen nachher noch mal gedreht werden. Fehlen nur noch die Fledermauskekse aus dem Keller."

Ginny legte einen Zauber auf ihr Essen, damit auch ja nichts anbrennen konnte und verschwand durch die Vorratskammer in den Keller um die Kekse hoch zu holen.

„Man, hier unten sieht es auch schon wieder aus!", stellte sie erschütternd fest, also sie den Keller betrat.

„Harry sollte doch letztes Wochenende erst Ordnung hier unten schaffen! – Wo sind sie denn bloß?"

Ginny wuselte in Richtung Regale und durchsuchte sie nach den Keksen.

„Butterbier, Rotwein, Weißwein, Whiskey – Whiskey? Seit wann haben wir denn so was hier unten?"

Sie krallte sich die Flasche und betrachtete diese genauer. Es war leider kein Hinweis zu sehen, von wem sie stammte oder gar von wann.

„Muss ich Harry nachher mal fragen."

Die Rothaarige stellte die Flasche wieder zurück in das Regal und setzte die Suche nach den Fledermauskeksen fort. Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie diese endlich gefunden und ging zurück in die Küche.

„Man gut, dass ich eine Hexe bin, sonst würde das Essen jetzt nicht mehr so aussehen."

Die Schnitzel wurden ein letztes Mal gedreht und die Suppen noch einmal umgerührt. Die Uhr zeigte 10 Minuten nach fünf. Ginny hatte noch gut eine halbe Stunde um alles fertig zu bekommen.

Sie verschwand nach nebenan in das Esszimmer und mit ein, zwei Zaubersprüchen war der Raum aufgeräumt und der Tisch gedeckt. Die Teller waren golden umrandet und sahen sehr elegant aus. Verschiedene Messer und Gabeln lagen an ihrem richtigen Platz daneben – auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nicht alle gebrauchen würde. Für die zwei Frauen standen Weingläser bereit, für die Männer ein Bierglas, obwohl weder Harry noch Ron bisher Bier getrunken hatte. Sie waren noch immer bei ihrem Butterbier geblieben, was Ginny eigentlich auch wesentlich besser fand. In der Mitte des Tisches stand ein Kerzenständer mit 6 weißen Kerzen und daneben stand je eine kleine Blumenvase auf der linken und rechten Seite. Mit einem weiteren Schwung des Zauberstabes erschienen nun auch noch gefaltete Servietten auf den Tellern und alles war perfekt.

Ginny ging in die Küche zurück und machte des Essen soweit fertig. Alles stand geordnet auf der Arbeitsplatte und wartete auf den Verzehr. Der Abwasch machte sich von allein und innerhalb weniger Minuten sah die Küche wieder genauso sauber wie vorher aus.

„So, das wäre nun auch endlich alles geschafft. Fehlt nur noch ich.", sprach sie zusammenfassend in die Leere.

Harry erschien im Raum. Er hatte seine Haare so gut wie es ging, gekämmt und sich ordentlich angezogen.

„Schick, schick.", bekam er dafür zu hören und gab seiner Freundin als Dankeschön einen kleinen Kuss.

„Los, dann mach ich dich fertig, bevor sie kommen.", sagte er zu ihr und Ginny verlies die Küche auf den Weg zum Bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür.

„Ich geh schon!", rief Harry und ging in den Flur. Als er die Tür öffnete standen eine bildhübsche Hermine und ein schlaksiger Ron vor ihm.

„Hey ihr zwei! Schön, dass ihr gekommen seit!", begrüßte er sie.

„Hallo Harry! Super, dich endlich wieder zu sehen! Das Haus sieht ja sehr schön aus von vorne!", bemerkte Hermine, ihr braunes Haar wie immer offen und über die Schultern gelegt..

„Hey Harry!", kam die kurze Begrüßung von Ron.

Während die drei in den Flur gingen und Harry Ron und Hermine ein paar Hausschuhe gab, kam auch Ginny die Treppen hinunter.

„Hallo ihr zwei! Schön, euch endlich wiederzusehen! Ich hab euch so vermisst!", rief sie aus und umarmte ihren Bruder und ihre Freundin.

„Hey mein kleines Schwesterchen! Schönes Haus habt ihr euch da zugelegt!"

„Hallo Ginny! Ich freu mich auch so sehr, euch wiederzusehen!"

„Lasst uns doch gleich ins Esszimmer gehen! Das Essen ist soweit auch fertig und ich denke mal, Ron, du wirst bestimmt Hunger haben!"

Ihr Bruder nickte zustimmend und das Quartett begab sich in Richtung Esstisch.

„Wow, das sieht aber sehr hübsch aus, Ginny!", fand Hermine als sie die Dekorierung sah.

„Danke! Setzt euch doch! Für uns beide hab ich Wein, wenn du möchtest, Mine?!"

„Aber gerne doch!"

Somit verschwand die Rothaarige in der Küche und holte den Rotwein aus dem Regal. Mit einem Korkenzieher öffnete sie diese und schenkte beiden Frauen einen Schluck ein.

„Du ein Butterbier, Ron?", fragte Harry seinen besten Kumpel.

„Aber immer doch!"

Und auch Harry verschwand in der Küche um zwei Flaschen zu holen. Ein paar Sekunden später hatten beide Männer ihre Flaschen in der Hand und stießen an.

„Auf uns und euer Haus!", sprach Ron.

„Auf uns und unser Haus!", bestätigte Harry und die beiden genehmigten sich einen großen Schluck. Ginny trug währenddessen die beiden Cremesuppen hinein.

„So, einmal Tomatencremesuppe und das andere ist Kürbiscremesuppe. Und keine Sorge, Ron, das ist nur die Vorspeise.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht ihres Bruder erblickte.

„Ich dachte schon..."

Die Rothaarige füllte jedem seinen Teller mit der gewünschten Suppe und wünschte einen Guten Appetit. Die Männer schlangen das Essen geradezu in ihren Hals, während die Frauen genüsslich Löffel für Löffel aßen.

„Nun erzählt schon! Wie war es in Amerika?", fing Ginny das Gespräch an.

„Einfach fantastisch. Wir waren natürlich die Schule in Nevada besuchen. Sie heißt Washton. Der Schulleiter, John Kerry, hat uns das Schloss gezeigt. Größer als Hogwarts! Sie haben dort zwei Häuser. Boarten und Linston. Aber wieso sie so heißen, haben wir leider nicht erfahren können. Die Umhänge waren in einem tollen blau dort. Nicht dieses langweilige Schwarz von Hogwarts. Und niemand unterscheidet dort nach Schlauheit, Abstammung oder sonstigem. Ach ja, die Häuser sind auch nur vorhanden, weil die Jungen im Haus Boarten untergebracht werden und die Mädchen im Haus Linston. Also nicht so wie in Hogwarts.", schwärmte Hermine von ihrem Ausflug.

„Das hört sich wirklich super an! Sollte man vielleicht mal per Eule an Dashing schicken. Er könnte als Schulleiter doch bestimmt etwas daran ändern, oder meint du nicht?"

„Sicherlich nicht. Das ist einfach Tradition, leider." Hermine seufzte. Sie erinnerte sich nur ungern an die Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Häusern in ihrer Schulzeit.

„Na ja, egal. Erzähl weiter!"

„Ok. Und du hättest den Speiseraum sehen müssen! Doppelt so groß wie die Große Halle und so was von prunkvoll. Das gesamte Schloss an sich. Nicht so Rüstungen und Bilder in den Gängen. Nein. In Nischen standen kleine Sessel und Tische, damit die Schüler in den Pausen nicht zusammen in einem Raum auf Holzbänken sitzen mussten. Blumen überall verteilt und alles viel mehr beleuchtet. Und die Klassenzimmer erst! Da gab es ordentliche Stühle und Bänke. Die Zimmer waren warm und wirkten wesentlich gemütlicher. Die Unterrichtsatmosphäre war dort ganz anders. Ach, ich fand das so toll, mir diese Schule ansehen zu dürfen. Dafür liebe ich mich und meinen Job."

Ginny hörte ihren Erzählungen gespannt zu, während die Männer die Suppen gänzlich aufaßen.

„Was gibt's als nächstes?", unterbrach Ron die beiden.

„Du Vielfrass!", schimpfe Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Rothaarige ging unterdessen wieder in die Küche und holte die Hauptspeise.

„Wiener Schnitzel und Knieselkeulen zusammen mit Kartoffeln und Reis."

„Mhh, lecker!", rief Ron aus und stürzte sich zusammen mit Harry auf das Essen. Auch Ginny und Hermine nahmen sich etwas davon und setzten ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Und was habt ihr noch so gemacht, außer der Besichtigung von Washton?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir haben uns New York angesehen. Die Stadt ist wirklich einfach nur riesig! Überall Menschen, wohin man nur sieht. Und das Zaubereiministerium steht auch dort. Ganz versteckt. Und nebenan gleich der Central Park. Wunderschön gemacht dort. Nicht wie bei uns, dass man als Besucher über die Telefonzelle hinunterfährt. Nein. Das ist über der Erde und ähnlich wie im St. Mungo. Von außen sieht es aus, wie ein altes Bürogebäude. Viele Leute fragen sich immer wieder, warum es nicht endlich abgerissen wird. Aber wir Zauberer wissen warum. Auf jeden Fall sind wir hinein und haben uns am Empfang angemeldet. Da konnte man richtige Führungen buchen. Was ich natürlich gleich gemacht hab. Jerry Kelton hieß der Guide. Er war wirklich sehr nett und hatte eine sehr deutliche Aussprache, so dass sogar das deutsche Paar ihn gut verstanden hat. Sie kamen übrigens aus Berlin. Beides hochangesehen Mitarbeiter aus dem deutschen Zaubereiministerium. Ich hab mich gut mit ihnen verstanden. Ron war natürlich eher abwesend und ist einfach nur hinterher getrottet. Aber kennt man ja nicht anders. Im Endeffekt haben wir dann Adressen getauscht und wir sollen sie bald alle mal besuchen. Ihr auch mit. Ich hab ihnen natürlich erzählt, wer meine Freunde sind. Und natürlich kannten sie Harry. War ja nicht anders zu erwarten."

Ginny nickte und lächelte.

„Ui, ich freu mich. Ein Ausflug nach Deutschland! Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin."

„Dacht ich mir doch."

„Mas nür ein Auftug?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Schon wieder vergessen? Das Paar aus Deutschland im Zaubereiministerium in New York. Die beiden hatten uns vier doch zu sich nach Berlin eingeladen.", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

„Hört sich toll an.", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Achso. Die beiden meinst du. Alles klar, schon verstanden.", sagte Ron und wandte sich wieder seiner Knieselkeule zu.

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten ihre Köpfe und regten sich erst gar nicht weiter darüber auf.

„Das war natürlich immer noch nicht alles, aber ich will ja nicht die ganze Zeit nur am Erzählen sein. Wie habt ihr euer Jahr so verbracht?"

„Nun ja, es fing damit an, dass wir einen geeigneten Ort für unser Haus suchten. Luna half uns dabei und empfahl uns diesen Vorort, wo sie selber schon eingezogen war. Nachdem wir uns dann hier umgesehen hatten, stand das Ganze fest. Wir ließen das Haus bauen und zwei Monate später zogen wir ein. Die Nachbarn hatten sich bestimmt gewundert, dass ein Haus so schnell fertig gebaut werden kann. Aber wir haben ihnen einfach irgendwelche ausdachten Lügen erzählt. Ein paar Wochen nach uns hatte sich dann auch Neville entschieden, mit seiner Freundin hier her zu ziehen. Und es ist einfach alles wunderbar.", schwärmte Ginny.

„Neville und seine Freundin?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, Cecilia heißt sie. Eine ganz liebe und nette. Wir können die beiden nachher noch besuchen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Aber gerne doch!"

Von der anderen Seite des Tisches hört man nun keine Geräusche mehr. Ginny sah auf.

„Gibt es noch was?", fragte ihr Bruder wieder.

„Sicherlich! Ich kenne dich doch. Nachspeise." Und wieder verschwand sie in der Küche um dann mit den zwei letzten Sachen zurückzukehren.

„Schokoladentorte und Fledermauskekse." Sie tat jedem ein Stückchen Kuchen auf den Teller und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Ich muss schon sagen! Du hast dir ja sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Es ist einfach sehr lecker!", lobte Hermine ihre Freundin.

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert, aber Dankeschön."

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend ihre Kuchenstücken und die Kekse. Die vier hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt und waren alle froh, dass sie diese Idee von einem gemeinsamen Abend gehabt hatten.

„Wollt ihr nun eigentlich über Nacht bleiben oder wieder nach Hause heute Nacht?", brach Ginny das Schweigen. Hermine sah ihren Freund an und sie gaben sich ein Zeichen.

„Wir bleiben hier, Schwesterchen."

„Super! Da freuen wir uns riesig. Das Gästezimmer ist soweit sogar fertig. Ich habe an alles gedacht.", schmunzelte die Rothaarige.

„Und was liegt noch so an nach dem Essen?", fragten Harry und Ron.

„Wir hatten überlegt, Neville noch einen Besuch abzustatten.", erzählte Hermine, „Und morgen könnt ihr uns dann ja euer Haus zeigen. Dann ist es wenigstens heller."

Ginny nickte zustimmen. „Geht klar."

Sie und Hermine räumten die Teller und das restliche Essen in die Küche, sprachen „Ratzeputz" aus und alles war wieder sauber wie vorher.

„Hach, ich liebe diese Zauberei dafür.", schwärmte Mine.

„Da stimm ich dir voll und ganz zu." Sie sahen sich an und grinsten beide.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Wenige Minuten später waren dann alle fertig angezogen, Neville wurde auch Bescheid gesagt, dass er in ein paar Augenblicken Besuch bekommen würde und er freute sich riesig.

„Na dann mal los!", sagte Harry, öffnete die Tür und lies seine Freunde hinaus in die klare Nacht.

„Ich freu mich schon so!", rief Hermine voller Entzücken aus.

Die vier Personen zogen los. Es war nicht weit bis zur Familie Longbottom. Ihr Haus stand am Ende der Straße und somit vielleicht nur fünf Minuten von Harry und Ginny entfernt. Auch sie hatten einen tollen Garten, in dem ein kleiner, süßer Hund rumsprang. Im Vorgarten waren kleine Rosensträucher gepflanzt und verschiedene andere Pflanzen wuchsen dort, die nur Neville kennen konnte. Seine Nachbarn hatten schon öfters am Zaun gestanden und diesen Vorgarten bewundert, weil sie solches Grünzeug noch nie gesehen hatten. Auch Hermine sah verwundert aus, als alle vier angekommen waren.

„Er hat doch nicht echt diese Pflanzen in seinem Vorgarten stehen?", fragte sie hysterisch.

„Ähm, wieso? Was ist an ihnen so schlimm?", fragten Ron, Harry und Ginny.

„Nun ja, grade dieses Ding dort hinten ist in der Zaubererwelt sehr gefährlich. Meiner Meinung nach müsste es ein Riddeltin Mimbu sein. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob das stimmt. Es gibt eine Pflanze die ihm sehr ähnlich sieht und genau das Gegenteil ist – nämlich ungefährlich. Ich frage Neville nachher einfach mal.", antwortete sie und die anderen drei sahen sie nur verwirrt an. Hermine war einfach das schlaue Mädchen von früher geblieben und sollte es anscheinend auch bleiben.

Ginny ging die Treppen hinauf und klingelte. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Neville die Tür.

„Hey und willkommen hier!", freute er sich, seine Freunde wiederzusehen.

„Hallo Neville! Wir haben dich so vermisst! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine und umarmte ihn.

„Ach, mir geht's super! Ich bin total glücklich hier!", gab er zurück.

„Hey Neville! Lange nicht gesehen!", kam es nur von Ron und sie schüttelte die Hände.

„Hey Ron! Schön, dich wiederzusehen!"

„Halle Neville.", begrüßten ihn Harry und Ginny und sie folgten den anderen beiden in den Flur.

„Gebt eure Jacken her. Ich hänge sie hin.", bot Neville an.

„Sehr freundlich von dir. Sieht echt schön aus, dein Haus.", meinte Hermine.

„Danke. Das freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ihr könnt ruhig reingehen. Erste Tür links. Cilia wartet schon."

Die vier folgte Neville in das Wohnzimmer. In der Ecke prasselte ein Kamin und spendete Wärme und Licht. Überall waren verschiedene Pflanzen verteilt und in einem Körbchen an der Terrassentür saß der kleine Hund.

„Hallo! Schön, euch kennen zu lernen." Cecilia war aufgestanden und begrüßte Ron und Hermine. „Ich bin Cecilia. Kurzform Cilia. Ihr müsst Ron und Hermine sein, oder?" Sie hatte schulterlange, blonde Haare und grüne Augen. Insgesamt ein sehr hübsches Mädchen.

„Genau die sind wir. Freu mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen, Cecilia.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, genau. Hey Cilia.", kam es von Ron.

„Hey Harry! Hey Ginny!", strahlte Nevilles Freundin und umarmte beide. „Tolle Idee von euch!"

„Hallo Cilia! Dacht ich mir doch, dass es euch gefällt, wenn wir vorbeikommen. Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht allzu sehr. War ja doch sehr kurzfristig, die Entscheidung.", entschuldigte sich Ginny.

„Ach, überhaupt kein Problem. Wir hatten uns eh gelangweilt.", sprach Neville zur Erleichterung von Ginny und Harry. „Setzt euch doch!"

„Ich habe ja schon viel von euch vier Leuten gehört. Neville erzählt immer liebend gern jedem seine Geschichten. Freut mich wirklich, dass ihr so gut befreundet seid." Plauderte Cilia los, als alle auf der Couch-Garnitur saßen.

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, unsere Schulzeit war schon lustig. Gerade, wenn mal wieder was Spannendes passierte."

Ron beugte sich zu Neville und fragte ihn leise: „Hast du ihr auch von deinen vielen Patzern und Missgeschicken erzählt oder nur von deinen guten Taten?"

Neville lief daraufhin rötlich an und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Es war ihm peinlich, davon zu erzählen, da sein Leben nach der Schule viel besser verlaufen war.

„Wusste ich es doch!" sagte Ron etwas lauter und fing an zu lachen. Doch das war ein großer Fehler von ihm. Denn Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Cilia drehten sich daraufhin zu den beiden um und fragten, was Ron denn gewusst hätte und warum er so lachen würde.

Dieses Mal war es Ron, der rötlich anlief. „Ähm. Nichts, schon okay. Ich hatte Neville nur eine Scherzfrage gestellt."

„Ach?! Und wie war die Frage?", konterte Hermine, da sie ihren Freund sehr gut kannte und sich nicht einfach so abwimmeln ließ.

„Ähm... Ja... Das war so..." Natürlich fiel Ron genau in diesem Moment keine Frage ein, die er hätte sagen können. Doch zum Glück kam Neville ihm zur Hilfe, der – ganz klar – auch nicht wollte, dass die Wahrheit herauskam.

„Er hat mich gefragt, was man nicht mit Worten ausdrücken könnte."

Hermine lachte. „Ach, das ist doch so einfach. Und du hast das nicht gewusst? Schlecht Neville! Die Antwort lautet: Ein Schwamm!"

Der Pflanzenkenner wollte das natürlich nicht so im Raum stehen lassen und versuchte, sich zu verteidigen, weil er den Blick seiner Cecilia gesehen hatte, die, auf die Reaktion von Hermine, etwas gezuckt hatte.

„Ich stand halt nur gerade auf dem Schlauch. Sonst hätte ich die Antwort natürlich sofort gewusst! Was denkst du denn?!"

„Aber du warst doch früher schon immer so – " fing Mine an, doch Ron unterbrach sie.

„Ach, lassen wir die alten Kamellen sein und erzählen lieber von unserem Jahr in Amerika."

Seine Freundin gab sich widerwillig zufrieden und machte sich bereit, drauf los zu reden.

„Ihr wart in Amerika?", fragte Cecilia erstaunt, „Und was habt ihr dort gemacht?"

Nun mischte sich auch Harry in das Gespräch ein. „Da ich die Geschichten ja eh schon kenne, geh ich kurz einmal nach oben und sehe mir deine anderen Hundewelpen an, okay?"

„Aber gerne doch. Du weißt ja, wo es lang geht." Sagte Neville und wartete gespannt auf die Erzählungen von seinen Freunden.

„Nun ja, wir waren ja anfangs in Nevada und haben dort die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht. Washton heißt sie..."

Hermine erzählte detailgetreu ihre Reise nach Amerika nach. Cecilia und Neville hörten gespannt zu und warfen ab und zu Fragen und Kommentare ein. Ginny hatte sich in einen Sessel gekuschelt und streichelte den ältesten Hund, der von seinem Körbchen zu ihr gekommen war. Lance hieß er und war ein Laprador Mischling.

Harry, der nach oben gegangen war, spielte währenddessen mit Liza und ihren 5 Welpen. Sie waren erst vor einem Monat zur Welt gekommen und tollten durch das Zimmer. Neville hatte einen extra Raum für seine Hunde angelegt. Darauf gekommen war er aber erst durch Cecilia, die Hunde über alles liebte und Liza mit in die Beziehung gebracht hatte. Sie fühlten sich beide damit wie eine richtige Familie, auch ohne Kinder, wobei diese natürlich auch in Planung waren. Harry hingegen mochte seinen Eulen lieber, spielte aber trotzdem gerne mit den Tieren, wenn er bei Neville war.

So verging der Abend schnell und Ginny war so müde geworden, dass sie am liebsten ins Bett wollte. Neville und Cecilia brachten die vier noch bis nach Hause, da sie eh noch einen kleinen Spaziergang mit den Hunden machen mussten.

„Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend, ihr zwei. Danke noch mal, dass wir einfach so reinplatzen durften!" verabschiedete sich Hermine.

„Ach, gerne. Ihr seid doch immer bei uns erwünscht." lächelte Cecilia. Sie war einfach eine lebensfrohe Person, die immer lachte. Ginny gähnte.

„Ja, wirklich toll gewesen. Aber entschuldigt, ich bin einfach zu müde."

Sie gaben sich noch einmal die Hand zum Abschied und trennten sich. Während Cilia und Neville mit den Hunden weiterliefen, gingen die anderen vier ins Haus, machten sich fertig und gingen zu Bett.


End file.
